lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB: PC: Darklin Gloomborn (jsb420)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d10+8 damage, and Darklin slides the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 5/10; +5 vs. AC; 1d6+3 damage}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=12 (+3) |Constitution=18 (+6) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=18 (+6) |Wisdom=13 (+3) |Charisma=8 (+1) |Skills=Arcana +11, Athletics +8, Stealth +7 |Feats=Hybrid Talent (Shadow Walk), Dwarven Weapon Training, White Lotus Riposte |Equipment=Pact Hammer Craghammer +2; Rod of Cursed Honor; Badge of the Berserker +1; Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1; (2) throwing hammer; adventurer's kit. |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background working Appearance working '''Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: 4'6" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned working Hooks * working Kicker working Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 382gp (3lbs) Leather Armor: 15lbs Craghammer':' 6lbs throwing hammer''' (2):' 4lbs Adventurer's Kit':' 33lbs '''Encumbrance:' 63lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf * +2 Strength or Wisdom, +2 Constitution * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: '''Common, Dwarven * Cast Iron Stomach: +2 Racial bonus against poisons * Dwarven Resilience: use second wind as a minor action * Encumbered Speed: move normally even when carrying a heavy load * '''Stand your Ground: when subjected to forced movement (push, pull or slide) Darklin can move 1 square less. Darklin can make a saving throw to avoid being knocked prone. ''* Size: Medium * Speed: 5''' Class Features Hybrid Swordmage (PH3) * Bonus to Defenses':' +1 to Will. * Swordmage Aegis: Aegis of Assault. * Swordbond':' Can call bonded sword from up to 10 squares away. Hybrid Warlock (PH3) * Bonus to Defenses':' +1 to Reflex or Will. * Warlock Pact (Vestige Pact), Warlock's Curse. Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent (Shadow Walk) * 2nd: Dwarven Weapon Training * 4th: White Lotus Riposte Background Ghorad'din Recruit (EBR): Access to Stealth Skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (Level 4) -15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 10 gp throwing hammer (2) - 5 gp Identification Papers w/portrait +520 gp gold parcel (Level 2) - 520 gp Badge of the Berserker +1 (purchased) ---- 382 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 - Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1 * Level 2: Parcel Gold Parcel - +520 gp * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 - Pact Hammer Craghammer +2 Wishlist Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2 (lvl 9) Rod of Cursed Honor +2 (lvl 7) Horned Helm (lvl 6) Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6) Belt of Sonnlinor Righteousness (lvl 6) Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (lvl 7) Escape Tattoo (lvl 3) XP Total XP: 3750 (starting value) Changes * 10/13/2011: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Awaiting Approval Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB: Dwarf Category:LEB: Warlock Category:LEB: House Kundarak